


Trap

by LizzyWiggin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel likes video games, Everyone Is Alive, Everything's happy and nothing hurts, Handcuffs, Larxene is impressed, Roxas is pissed, Treasure Hunting, not as dirty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyWiggin/pseuds/LizzyWiggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas wakes up handcuffed to his own bed, with Axel standing over him. (NOT SLASH. AKUROKU if you squint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaddabo at Deviantart.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaddabo+at+Deviantart.com), [darkymoony at deviantart.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkymoony+at+deviantart.com).
  * Inspired by [Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15965) by Kaddabo.deviantart.com. 



Roxas shifted, eyes blinking slowly as drowsiness fought with his need to wake up. His arm was higher than it normally was when he was sleeping, which was odd. It wasn't comfortable, that was for sure. Maybe that's why he was waking up. The blond went to rub at his eyes with his hand, but it caught on something; it was fuzzy…but tough. And…it made a clinking noise against his bed frame? Roxas tensed, finally realizing something was wrong. He forced himself awake and slowly pushed himself up with his free arm.

The first thing his eyes came to rest on was a leather jacket, similar to a biker jacket, and a dark blue button up shirt. As his sight ascended, he saw a familiar hand resting on the very same bed frame that his hand was connected to. He followed the frame until he saw a red fuzzy handcuff, locked around it. That cuff was connected to its twin, which was secured around his wrist.

Roxas's eyes snapped upwards, meeting bright green eyes that stared right back. "Axel…" Roxas practically growled, his voice low and aggravated. Axel's mouth curved into a hint of a smirk.

"Roxas." He purred.

"What. Is this?" Roxas asked, his eyes narrowing.

The smirk got, almost unnoticeably, bigger. "Why…" The red-head's eyes leisurely wound down to the handcuffs. "I do believe that they're handcuffs. Rather comfortable ones, all things considered."

Roxas ground his teeth together, clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to control his tone so that he didn't sound as angry as he was. "You know what I mean." His glare sharpened before he continued, "Why am I handcuffed to my bed?"

A chuckle left Axel's throat. He was enjoying this far too much. "Because, I'm on a hunt." Roxas's eyes narrowed once again.

"Axel." He growled out again, "Where is the key?"

The redhead answered by reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small silver generic key. He held it up tauntingly between them, pinched between his index finger and thumb. His smirk having long disappeared, he now wore a look of what would seem boredom, eyes at half mast.

Everything was tense for a split second; Axel was staring at Roxas whose vision was narrowed in on the key. Roxas broke the still air, grabbing for the key as best as he could, his closer hand currently useless. His reach was awkward as it stretched across his captive arm, and it wasn't quick enough. Axel pulled the key back and clicked his tongue before slipping the key back into his pocket. Roxas, who had fallen awkwardly due to being unable to brace himself after he had lunged, righted himself, grumbling all the while.

"Axel." Roxas said, his voice deceivingly steady, "Today is my only day off this week-"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"-and I would like to spend it relaxing. NOT handcuffed to my bed."

"Thank you, captain obvious." Axel's sarcastic replies were filled with amusement. He began leaning back on his feet as if to get up.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas decided to try one more time. Changing his tactic completely, he opened his blue eyes as wide as he could and pushed his bottom lip out just the slightest bit. "Please?" His voice reached a point of almost whimpering.

Axel was apparently caught off guard, because he jerked back, almost falling back but catching himself, and staring wide eyed right back at the other. Two seconds later, he seemed to come back to himself as he continued his earlier movement to stand up. "Sorry Roxy." He gasped before clearing his throat. "You were the last thing on my list." At this his face broke into a grin, sharp cheekbones accentuating his tattoos.

He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders before making his way to the door. He thought it would have been a lot harder than it actually was, and it was a stroke of luck that Roxas had been asleep, but he would never say that out loud.

Roxas's face morphed into a look of bewilderment when Axel got to the door and peered over his shoulder, grin sharper by now.

"I'll be back!" Was the only farewell he gave before strutting out of the room and pulling the door shut behind him, all the while listening to Roxas's cries of protest.

Roxas continued yelling for a moment, his voice carrying partway down the hall after Axel. "He can't just leave me like this! Fucking bastard! Shit- AXEL!"

 

Axel walked confidently into the common room, falling on a random chair towards the middle of the room. It was all quite dreary, what with the dim lighting and never-changing sky out the window, but he grinned triumphantly at Larxene.

"I win." Was all he said before a portal opened and Demyx stumbled out from it, holding his paper up in the air triumphantly. "I-" He began saying before his eye caught Axel's presence and relaxed confident posture. "Damn." He pouted.

"Sorry Demdem." Axel practically gloated, not sorry at all. "I won."

Xigbar strolled into the room. "You boys finally finish that stupid game of yours?" He asked.

"My god, are we going to have a party or something!? Soon, everyone will be here." Larxene sarcastically spat, barely spared him a glance before standing up from her place on the couch as if it were the most tedious thing in the world, looking at Axel and finally saying "Okay. Show 'im to me."

Xigbar raised his eyebrows, taking Larxene's demand at Axel as an answer. Demyx hopped in line behind Larxene, seemingly having gotten over his loss.

Axel jumped up and pressed by Xigbar, leading the way for the three other organization members.

They made their way down the hall, expecting to hear bouts of hatred and annoyance and being instead met with silence. Axel didn't seem to care and dramatically threw open the door. Roxas sat, still bound, shooting a scathing look at Axel.

Larxene whistled. "Whoa, Axel. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to actually get him."

Axel smirked triumphantly. "And my prize?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and Demyx's eyes darted between Axel and Roxas, who was still trying to kill Axel with his glare. "Yeah, yeah. You win the treasure hunt." She said, tossing Axel a remote. "The Playstation's yours for the next 24 hours." Axel whooped before taking off down the hall and Roxas watched in disbelief as everyone else slowly turned and followed.

"Guys?" He yelled. "GUYS!?"


End file.
